


this dan

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: december mornings





	this dan

The December sun filters through the shades that aren't pulled all the way down, light seeping out at the bottom, spilling out into the room and across the surfaces, as the crisp air from outside nips at the window, a gentle _tap tap_ , as the breeze picks up, it’s so cold out it could probably snow.

Dan has his legs wrapped around Phil’s, his head buried into his chest, curling over beside him in an attempt to fit between his boyfriend and the air beside him. They’re a mess as they breathe, almost in time with one another, sleeping soundly tangled up in each other with intertwined limbs as the sun kisses their skin as it begins to rise.

It’s Phil who awakes first, it usually is, and he blinks a few times to clear his vision, when he looks down to see a bush of brown curls settled on his chest, face cushioned into the soft fabric of his shirt, mouth slightly open, just enough for a little bit of drool to be soaked up by the fabric, but Phil doesn’t mind.

In fact, he almost loves this. Waking up before Dan is a given privilege, watching him sleep so soundly makes Phil’s heart flip over in his chest; it’s a feeling that never seemed to go away. And he’s thankful for that.

He brings his free hand up to the top of Dan’s head, fingers slipping through loose curls, gently tugging on the knotty ones until the fall free, letting his hands gently run through the strands of hair, weaving each finger with another curl, using the pads of his fingertips to graze against his scalp, applying enough pressure to gently massage him.He loves this, and he knows Dan loves it too, and when the younger begins to stir in his sleep, a sloppy smile forms on Phil’s lips, because if there’s anything that Phil loves more than watching Dan sleep, it’s watching him wake up.

His eyelashes flutter as he blearily blinks himself away, eyes scanning the room for a second before they meet Phil’s own. He blinks again before he to his smiling up at him, burying his face further into Phil’s chest where he can feel it now.

Phil remembers their first morning together. He’ll always remember their first night together, thats a given, but he remembers the next morning for entirely different reasons.

_He remembers them in his old double bed, pressed ridiculously close together, and again, Phil had woken before Dan._

_His hair was longer back then, back when he wouldn't even let the thought of curly hair cross his mind, but this was the first time Phil had seen his hair like this. It’d curled at the ends slightly, bouncing up against his forehead._  
_He always had slept with his mouth slightly open, which meant he drooled. Dan had drooled on Phil’s bare chest, a tiny pool forming from the corner of his mouth and Phil didn't have to be grossed out because he couldn't help but laugh at how utterly adorable it was._

_It was so amazing, to see Dan completely stripped back of his usual persona, his natural state taking the wheel from how he’d usually hide himself or talk a little to loudly if he was feeling anxious. This Dan, this sleepy Dan, was something completely new to Phil._

_And Phil loved it._

_He watched Dan sleep that morning, he didn't reach for his phone or anything, instead, just let his fingers trace their way up his face and into the small curls that were forming._

_And when Dan did finally wake up, he fluttered his eyes owlishly, until they came across Phil’s, his cheeks burning up in a blush, the awkwardness of last night creeping up on him and the realisation that he had in fact drooled all over his boyfriends naked torso in his sleep, quickly vanished when Phil ducked his head, pressing a soft, quick kiss to his lips, before pulling away again._  
_This time Dan was blushing for a completely different reason._

Phil just pulled Dan in closer, freeing his trapped arm to wrap it around the other’s waist, pulling him in until they bumped hips. Dan perked up from Phil’s chest with a toothy smile and big doe eyes, and Phil just looked at him, with such a fond look that only lovers do,

“Morning” he said, his voice husky and low but still audible before he pulled Dan in for a kiss, a long one this time, his lips catching on Dan’s bottom lip as he pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against Dan’s, heart full of love,

“Morning” Dan smiled back,

Because Phil remembers their first morning, and he remembers most mornings with Dan. He loves all of Dan and everything in between, he loves Dan back then and he loves Dan now. He loves loud, energetic Dan and he loves quiet, reserved Dan.

But he loves this Dan too, this sleepy, beautiful Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> i think the cold weather inspired me to write this but hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> if you did be sure to perhaps leave a kudos or if youre SUPER SWEET leave a comment !! they really help :)
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
